disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gallery
Images of Jafar from Aladdin and The Return of Jafar. External Links Promotional Images Aladdin 3350049675_7d8d0f463a_o.jpg MPW-10542.jpg Aladdin Platinum Edition Digital .jpg Aladdin Villains DVD.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland OUaTiWPromo.jpg W1PromoJafar1.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland - Jafar Then and Alice Now.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland - Jafar - Quote.jpg WArtwork1.jpg Descendants 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Evil remembered.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Jafar and his son Jay.jpg Descendants 25 Days.png Descendants-210.jpg Descendants Tommorow.png Stock art Jaffy.png 3350049675 7d8d0f463a o.jpg Downloaddollar.jpg|Jafar's One Villain dollar bill july2310.gif july2312.gif clipjafarthief.gif clipjaf.gif clipjafar.gif clipjafar2.gif clipjafar21.gif clipjaf2.gif clipjafarrecoil.gif clipjaf22.gif clipjafarinsane.gif clipjafring.gif jan27.gif jafardp.png|From Disneyland Paris' Halloween Gang Promotion Aladdin-Jafar.png Production and Concept Aladdin JAF-1.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-2.jpg|Early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-3.jpg|An early design of Jafar by designer/story Daan Jippes. JAF-4.jpg|A early design by John Musker JAF-5.jpg JAF-6.jpg JAF-7.jpg JAF-8.jpg JAF-9.jpg JAF-9b.jpg JAF-9d.jpg|Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9e.jpg|Jafar concept by Jean Gillmore JAF-9f.jpg|Concept art of Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9g.jpg|This is the design directors Ron Clements and John Musker approved. JAF-9h.jpg|Clean up artist Kathy Baily creates the fine line look for the character. JAF-9l.jpg|An oversized drawing of Jafar with a cut out Iago provided by animator Will Finn. JAF-9m.jpg JAF-9o.jpg JAF-9p.jpg|Jafar's staff. JAF-9q.jpg JAF-9r.jpg JAF-9u.jpg jafar-cleanup01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts01.jpg Jafarcolorcharts02.jpg JAFAR concept art.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland W107BTS15.jpg W107BTS14.jpg W107BTS13.jpg Printed Media Jafar-comic.jpg Genie_Jafar-comics.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|Jafar dueling with Darth Vader on the cover of the March 1997 issue of Disney Adventures Disney Adventure Jafar.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin The_Return_of_Disney's_Aladdin_02.jpg D02bb66214b2f19f8496f63e9aebb1daf963f4c9.jpg 19b2e933f01131683b1ab5b961353382fbb323f0.jpg Addc5764e6477c629ad133306f6f60b9b8e20f5d.jpg 7ebd0a932df35050e3a6b8d7f5eeb99049a8a0cb.jpg The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 1.jpg|From the 1994 Promotional Print Booklet for the upcoming release of The Return of Jafar. Video games ''Aladdin Jafarflyin.jpg Jafargeniemwah.jpg Jafaroldude.jpg Jafarsnakeaahh.jpg Sultanthrone.jpg AladdinVsJafar-AladdinSegaGenesis.png Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures 29195517usg big.jpg Disney Universe Jafarc.jpg|The Jafar costume in Disney Universe Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Jafarsnakeform.jpg Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar_KH.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's Shadow.png|Jafar's Shadow in Kingdom Hearts II Genie_Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in his Genie Form in the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar_(Genie)_KH.png Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153850 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153842 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514191302 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185610 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185559 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153946 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171350 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Gsdx 20110502023447 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg 283654-disney-s-aladdin-in-nasira-s-revenge-windows-screenshot-aladdin.png KH2-04.jpg Kh-agrabah-15.png Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-21.png Kh-agrabah-14.png Kh-agrabah-06.png Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190335 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154313 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154033 550x413.jpg Falling_Into_Our_Hands_01_KH_HD.png KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 2696895555 87c17a7375.jpg|Snake Jafar in Fantasmic! 3122886542 8265b53b2c.jpg|Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 3328165485 8d1f13c506.jpg|Jafar with Iago 3925202022 08907c2676.jpg|Jafar with Jasmine 4123437434 cd019c9519 m.jpg|Jafar in Disney On Ice Jafinstar.jpg|Jafar in Starlight Dreams 30850459_4cb62681df_z.jpeg|Jafar as a float in a Disneyland Paris parade jaf493432LARGE.jpeg|Jafar as the streetsweeper of Aladdin's Royal Caravan WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube2.jpg|Jafar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Jafar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube3.jpg|Jafar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Part 9 The End - YouTube.jpg jafarautograph.jpg|Jafar's signature. 10006922_10152461702492871_933588503721604401_n.jpg|Jafar at Disneyland Paris Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg|In the Broadway Musical Screenshot 2015-08-17 at 8.47.45 PM.png Jafar HKDL.jpg|Jafar and Iago at Hong Kong Disneyland. Merchandise Jafar Pin.jpg Jafar Snake Pin.jpg Sultan Jafar Figurine.jpg Jafar Doll.jpg !BpHI3S!!Wk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEu(nVMSW(BLp+coSR4g~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCkE63YKfv+EBO)y0VMMR!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16JHJIIE9qTYI6uEBQ!fdwbRw!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16NHJIYE9qUcM8PIBQBNNeUrH!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16VHJFoE9nh6oV)nBQBvdQy)2!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoE9nuQffD0BP6g6sTJ9g~~60_12.jpg 1992-jafar-copy.jpg 2295709.jpg 7118165431_951a8d074f_k.jpg !CBVww6gBmk~$(KGrHqF,!hMEzetyBM+IBNHN3r8NU!~~_3.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg WDCC Jafar 001.jpg|Jafar from the WDCC kh_jafar.jpg jagar_transformation_pin.png 8295446889 65e945720b o.jpg|Jafar plush pin47951th200.jpg|Donald dress as Jafar pin imagejafarfp.jpg|Jafar as a funko pop vinyl figure Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Picsad.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Descendants galleries